


At Your Most Beautiful

by Januarium



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Domestic Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Husbands, Introspection, M/M, Post-Canon, Seriously it's so fluffy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: Sometimes Patrick kisses David so gently it’s almost too much to bear. David expects it when they greet each other, can almost cope with theoh-so-softkisses that Patrick drops on his neck so often it must be instinct at this point. But there’s other times—all sorts of times—when Patrick will casually drop the sweetest little kisses on David like he doesn’t even know how much they mean.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 31
Kudos: 184





	At Your Most Beautiful

Sometimes Patrick kisses David so gently it’s almost too much to bear. David expects it when they greet each other, can almost cope with the _oh-so-soft_ kisses that Patrick drops on his neck so often it must be instinct at this point. But there’s other times—all sorts of times—when Patrick will casually drop the sweetest little kisses on David like he doesn’t even know how much they mean.

It makes David want to _scream_ sometimes, how intensely he feels those kisses. Makes him want to do a lap around the room or tear out his bleeding heart and hand it right over to cope with the intensity of feeling from something so small. He doesn’t do those things, obviously, generally doesn’t even call attention to it, because it’s silly how powerfully he’s affected by them. Sometimes he needs to shimmy just to do _something_ with all the feelings inside him, but he does that enough he’s not sure Patrick knows exactly why they happen at any given moment.

He’s caught hints, sometimes, that maybe Patrick feels something of the same reaction when David gives out his own. Sometimes he feels he can’t possibly be capable of something so sweet and gentle. Yes, he has a delicate touch when it comes to skincare application, or coaching C-list stars through showmance breakups, but he hadn’t had much chance to to practice being this vulnerable with someone before Patrick. Even after years together, he's the novice.

When David first dropped one of those casual, simple kisses it felt anything but that inside his head. He thought he’d known every way to use his mouth to appreciate a partner, but he had no idea about _this._ Sometimes it had felt like he was pretending, like he’d be caught out at any moment.

And maybe that’s why they always feel like so _much,_ because that oh-so-light touch of lips is far from sexual. It’s not a teasing brush of a mouth designed to rile someone up and leave them wanting, much as it could seem similar on the surface. Instead, it’s a simple expression of a desire to be close, to check in. It’s an appreciation of the comfort and ease they share.

Usually, these days, it is a totally unconscious act to drop a kiss on whatever part of Patrick is nearest whenever he gets the urge and yet it still somehow sends a giddy thrill through David to be on the receiving end. They are years into this relationship; married and settled and certain in a way David never wants to take for granted. And yet the lightest brush of lips from his husband still sends a rush of butterflies through him so intense it’s embarrassing. He knew that it hadn’t happened with his parents, but he still assumed that even if he got to be in love someday he couldn’t possibly _like_ someone for this long.

Patrick shifts just a little where he’s wrapped around David on the sofa, the TV playing a YouTube video about the history of some obscure math problem. David looks up from his phone, on which he’s been mindlessly scrolling while thinking all these deep thoughts. “What’s up?”

Patrick smiles in that way he has where his mouth barely moves and yet the brightness gets turned up on the entire world. “Nothing, just making sure my leg doesn’t go numb.” He drops one of those heart-stopping tiny kisses on the top of David’s ear, like it’s simple and normal and not the most important thing in the world. “You sure you don’t mind me watching this?”

It’s not like they both haven’t sat through all sorts of things because the other was interested, but Patrick still asks. David doesn’t, because of who he is as a person, but he loves that who _Patrick_ is as a person means that he asks and yet doesn’t mind that David doesn’t. “It’s fine, that guy’s voice is soothing, which I need when engaging with social media.” If Patrick’s extremities are going numb he should probably offer to stop lying half on top of him, but he’s comfortable and Patrick will make him move if he needs to.

Patrick nods seriously, a hint of humour in his eyes. “Ah yes, makes total sense. Should market this technique for blood pressure management.”

David groans, because the last time he saw a doctor they warned him his pressure was trending high and gave him a pamphlet full of depressing ways to improve it. “Mentioning blood pressure management is bad blood pressure management, just fyi.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Patrick’s eyes sparkle and he smirks. David wants to twist and angle his body to kiss those taunting lips, but it’s a lot of work. Instead, he drops a light kiss on Patrick’s bicep, not even thinking about it despite everything that has swirled around his head this evening.

Except, when he tilts his head to look at Patrick again there’s something in his expression, despite his attention seemingly turned back to the TV. It makes David think he's right, that Patrick feels those small kisses just as much. David presses his face to Patrick’s arm, just for a moment, and revels in the way it tightens around him. Then he pulls himself together and turns back to his phone. He’s pretty sure he scrolled past a picture of Alexis in a _hideous_ outfit when he wasn’t paying attention and she clearly needs his help.

**Author's Note:**

> Truly the fluffiest fluff I've ever fluffed. Title from REM's At My Most Beautiful, one of my very favourite love songs. I'm not sure it fits, but it _fits_ , y'know?


End file.
